


An Eh In The Wind

by LittleBritainFics



Category: Little Britain
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Doctors, Eh eh, F/M, Fluff, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Learning Disabilities, Mental Institutions, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBritainFics/pseuds/LittleBritainFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With an abusive, manipulative husband, Anne struggles to return home from each job she has. One day however, everything changes when she meets the charming Dr. Beagrie. Romance sparks between them but not without consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eh In The Wind

Anne scanned each book with care and grace.

‘Excuse me,’ said a library goer, ‘Where can I find The Karma Sutra?’

‘Oh yes,’ replied Anne. She was very aware of the place of that book. She had read it many a time. Sitting by the register was a Terry’s Chocolate Orange and a piece of bread- her morning tea. The doors opened, and in entered her psychiatric doctor, Dr. Lawrence. He was a quaint man with two children, a cat, and before Anne had recently visited, a hamster.

‘Hello Anne.’

‘Eh eh eh.’

‘How are you today?’

‘Ehh…’

‘I’ve brought a special friend today. He is learning to be a doctor like me, and is very interested in you.’

‘Eh?’

‘Oh, look- here he comes now.’

Anne was pleasantly surprised. He was attractive in an unconventional way. He had a long, sharp nose with two daring eyes close to it and best of all- a giant bulge.

‘Ehhhhhhhhhhh…..’

‘Anne, this is Dr. Beagrie.’

‘Oh- hello Anne. I didn’t realise you were so….’

‘Eh.’

‘Yes, beautiful.’ He went in for a warm hand shake but Anne guided the hand to her crotch.

‘Ehhhh.’

‘Now, now Anne. Do treat Dr. Beagrie with kindness.’

‘Ehh…’ She withdrew her hand and gave Dr. Beagrie a coy look before slipping one hundred pounds into the front of his pants. She turned shyly away.

‘Bye bye Anne.’ Said Dr. Lawrence.

‘Ehh.’

‘Uh.. heh.. bye Anne.’ Dr. Beagrie stuttered. He left without another word

Anne pulled up the sleeve of her light pink cardigan to reveal dark bruising on her arm. She sighed.

‘Eh.’ She dreaded the end of the day. The library was her haven.

 

After taking the bus home, paused at the front door and breathed in her last moments of freedom. She pushed the door open. The dark hallway. It was so short but yet long. She heard the distant mumbling of her alcoholic husband. He was watching the football and cursed at the referee’s actions.

‘Bloody cunt!’

Anne flinched at the word, then began her journey to the living room. She exhaled and lifted her head up.

‘Eh!’ She said with a lively tone.

‘Get in here.’

‘Eh eh.’ Anne entered, seeing her husband covered in potato chip crumbs and grease from a day old pack of fish and chips.

‘I’m fucking hungry Anne. What the fuck took so long? You better fucking have supper ready within the hour!’

‘Eh..’ She sighed as she made her way to the kitchenette.

‘And you better not fucking over do my steak Anne. Learn to fucking cook!’

She choked back tears, shuffling to the stove.

‘Ehhh…’

 

After a plentiful meal of the steak she accidentally under cooked, Anne slipped on her pink cardigan and picked up her handbag.

‘Where the fuck are you going?’

‘Eh..’

‘It’s only seven thirty. You don’t start your shift until eight.’

‘Ehh eh.’

‘You’re starting early? Pff.’ Little did he know, Anne was merely trying to get away from him. Her job at the bowling alley kept her safe from his drunkenness and wandering hands. She caught a cab to the centre and entered with pride for job. It was slightly run down, but alive. There were bright fluorescent lights with the tumbling of pins and the hush of balls rolling to their demise. Anne found serenity amongst the chaos of the bowling alley. It smelt of hot dogs and shoe polish.

‘Hello Anne. You’re here quite early.’

‘Ehh.’ She said shyly.

‘How’s that husband of yours?’

Anne frowned, and dropped her eyes to the funky neon carpet.

‘Ehh… eheh..’

‘Anne?’

‘Ehhh.’ She choked back her tears and tried to save face. She didn’t want her manager to see how much she was struggling.

‘Are you okay?’

‘Eheh.’ She replied happily.

‘Okay Anne. That’s my girl. If you want, you can have a slushie… on the house!’

‘Eh eh!’

Anne helped herself to a blue slushie, before putting on her bowling shoes on.

 

‘And we need a dozen pairs of the size 9 children’s sneakers, five pairs of the women’s 12 in blue and throw in a couple of tins of shoe polish will you Craig? Okay. Thank you. Bye bye.’ She put the phone down, and was pleased to see her two most favourite doctors in the world. Dr. Lawrence and of course… Dr. Beagrie. The sexy Dr. Beagrie. She had day dreams of being a princess and being stolen away from the dread ogre by Dr. Beagrie.

‘Hello Anne. You’re looking well. How’s work?’

‘Eheh.’ She was too distracted by Dr. Lawrence’s voluptuous assistant. He too, was mesmerised.

‘Hello Anne. That cardigan.. it brings out your eyes. Do you do something to your hair since we last acquainted? It looks… beautiful… It looks… so attractive.’

‘Eh? Eh eh.’

‘You didn’t change anything? Well, it must be just you..’

‘Eh eh.’

Dr Lawrence was pleased to see they were getting along.

‘Dr. Beagrie. You’ve got a knack for this. I’ll just hit the bathroom. You and Anne can share some time together. Get a bit more friendly.’

Anne wriggled her eyebrows and licked her lips. Dr. Beagrie shuddered with excitement, followed by noticing something thick, gold and circular on her ring finger.

‘Oh-‘ He uttered. ‘I didn’t realise you were…’

Anne looked down at her hand, but pulled it back before he could ever so slightly touch it.

‘Eh..’

‘How… how long have you been..’

‘Eh..’

‘Two years, that is-‘

Anne closed her eyes. Her hands began to tremble. She couldn’t keep it in anymore.

‘Ehehehe eh eh eh _ehhh_.’

‘Oh, oh Anne. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-‘

‘Eh, eh eh…’ Tears fell down her face.

‘Was it something I did?’

She shook her head. ‘Eh eh.’

‘Why don’t I take you out? We can grab a coffee. Order anything you want. I don’t want you to be upset, Anne.’

‘Eh?’

‘Of course. I’m sure your manager wouldn’t mind. And neither would Dr. Lawrence.’

‘Eh.. eh.’ She wiped her eyes. ‘Eh eh eh.’

‘You don’t have to thank me. I really do care about you.’

‘Eh?’

‘Yes Anne. You’re beautiful.’

 

Anne had had a delicious dessert of pudding and a thick custard éclair she split with Dr. Beagrie. They shared a vanilla milkshake, which perfectly complemented the pastries. She was feeling far better. They left the café and began making their way to Anne’s apartment. She shook from the chill of winter winds.

‘Are.. are you cold?’

‘Eh eh..’

‘Look at you! You’re shivering. Here, take my coat.’

‘Eh eh..’

‘Please Anne, I insist.’ She smiled and blushed, no man had ever treated her this way.

She knocked twice on the door. If only she had brought her apartment key.

‘Eh eh eh.’

‘No, I’ll wait until your husband lets you in. Then I’ll leave.’

‘Eh eh.’

‘Knock again. I’ll leave when you get inside.’

The door slightly opened, enough to see Robert. Standing there was her dirty husband, smoking a cigarette and wiping the residue of whiskey from his lips.

‘Anne. What the fuck are you doing back this late? You fucking woke me up.’

He opened it further, to reveal Dr. Beagrie was accompanying her.

‘Who the hell are you?’

‘Hello. I’m Dr. Beagrie, an associate of her Dr. Lawrence. I walked Anne home for her.’

‘Anne doesn’t need a man to walk her home.’

‘Well, I hope you don’t mind sir. It was very cold, and dark. Unsafe for a woman of her… beauty to walk about in.’

‘Piss off you wanker. Anne! Get inside.’ He grabbed her by her sleeve and pulled her in.

‘Anne, wait.’

‘Ehhh.’ She whimpered.

‘Please Anne, let me help-‘ Robert slammed the door in Dr. Beagrie’s face. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t comprehend someone was treating Anne so terribly. Someone so innocent and special.

 

‘Who the fuck was that Anne?’

‘Eh! Ehhh! Eh eh!’

‘Don’t give me that fucking attitude. You fuckin’ sleeping around with guys? You cheating on me with that bloke?’

‘Ehh!’

‘You fucking whore! Whoring yourself to your doctors! Just like you did to me!’

‘Eh! Eh! Eh!’

‘He’s special? Pfff! What makes you think he’ll want a bitch like you!’

‘Ehhhh! Ehhh.’ She began to cry.

‘Even _I_ don’t fucking want you. At least I get fucking benefits from your slutty ass.’

Anne curled up into a ball and sobbed.

‘I’ll give you something to cry about you mongrel!’ He began furiously pushing her and shoving her to the wall, before clenching his fists. Anne let out a whimper. He held her down by her throat, ready to punch her. There was a loud bang. Anne opened her eyes. It wasn’t her being pushed into the wall that caused the loud bang. It was the front door. It had been kicked open.

‘What the fu-‘ Robert shouted. He was kicked back onto the carpet by a strong, courageous man of whom Anne couldn’t make out.

‘Eh?’

The man pushed her husband to the TV, knocking it to the floor and smashing it to pieces. He kicked him onto the coffee table and held him down.

‘Don’t you fucking lay a finger on Anne. If you ever come back for her, I will fucking make you wish your parents had never fucked!’

Robert groaned and tried to fight back. Anne’s saviour knocked him out unconscious, before turning around and revealing himself. It was Dr. Beagrie. Anne whimpered. He held out a hand, pulled her up and embraced her.

‘Are you okay Anne?’

‘Ehhhh.’ She cried.

‘It’s okay. It’s okay Anne. You don’t have to worry anymore. I’m getting you out of here. Away from your filthy husband.’

‘Ehh.’

‘Shhhh.

‘Eheheh.’

Anne staggered to her bedroom, took her favourite pink luggage bag and gathered all her possessions. Her perfumes, her clothes, her photo albums- everything that mattered to her. A bundle of Robert’s cash from the disability benefits sat by the lamp. She stuffed it into her pocket.

‘Are you ready to leave?’

‘Eh.’ She had never been so ready in her life. They left the apartment, travelled to the staircase and began their walk down the stairs.

‘Anne! Get back here!’ They turned around. Standing at the first step was Robert. He was bleeding, with shards of glass stuck in skin.

‘GET BACK HERE _NOW_.’

‘EH!’

‘Anne. If you don’t get back here right now, don’t expect to me to let you in when you’re treated like shit again!’

‘Eh!’

‘What did you just say?’

‘EHH!’

‘You fucking bitch!’ He began to walk down the stairs. Anne pushed Dr. Beagrie out of the way, came halfway and gritted her teeth.

‘Anne. Come back inside, _NOW_!’

She slammed Robert in the face with a roundhouse kick, knocking three of his teeth out and breaking his jaw.

‘Eh!’

Anne picked up Dr. Beagrie by his legs and carried him away from the chaos. Robert stumbled to the apartment. He would have slammed the door, but there wasn’t a door. He entered the bedroom to find all of Anne’s things gone. Everything. Once he saw his money missing he punched a hole into the wall and threw their framed wedding photo to the closet mirror, cracking it into a million pieces. Sitting next to the broken lamp by the bed was Anne’s wedding ring, so cheap, so useless.

 

‘Are you feeling okay now?’ Asked Dr. Beagrie. She nodded silently, grasping her cup of earl grey tea.

‘You go have a hot shower. You can stay in the spare bedroom for now.’

‘Eh eh.’

He began to leave the living room, slowly enough for Anne to say one more thing.

‘Eh?’

‘Yes Anne?’

‘Eh… eh.’

‘Oh Anne, you don’t have to thank me.’

‘Eh!... eh eh.’

‘I like you too. In the morning we’ll sort this all out.’

 

Dr. Beagrie pondered about his new friend. If it weren’t for the incident with her husband, Dr. Beagrie would have fallen straight to Anne’s feet. He believed he was falling for her, even though it was wrong. Even though it was forbidden for a doctor to love his patient. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine Anne’s smell. He smelt her sweet scent as if she were in the room.

‘Eh..’

‘Anne?’

She crawled into bed next to him, then forced him down and kissed him.

‘Anne?’ He asked, pulling away.

‘Shhhh.’ She held a finger over his lips, then leaned in and kissed him again, pulling her dress up.

‘Eh eh eh.’

 

Dr. Beagrie wiped his nose and yawned as he entered the kitchen.

‘Eh eh!’ Anne greeted him. She was at the bench top serving short stacks of thick delicious pancakes with butter and maple syrup.

‘Morning Anne.’ He smiled, remembering the events of the night before.

‘Eh eh eh.’

‘You didn’t have to do that. Toast would’ve been fine Anne. I just want you to rest.’

‘Eh eh?’

‘Yes, not after last night..’

Anne blushed and hid her face.

‘I’ve talked to Dr. Lawrence. He said you’re fine to stay here for as long as you like.’ He went to Anne and wrapped his arms around her.

‘Eh?’

‘Well… Anne… There’s something else… You and I… You and _me_ … If the institution finds out they’ll take you away from me. They’ll let me go. We need to keep this a secret.’

‘Ehh…’

‘I know Anne. I’m sorry.’ His face lifted with hope. ‘Why don’t we get out of town? We’ll go to the sea, or the mountains or the country. Whatever you want.’

‘Eh?’

‘Of course! We’ll leave as soon as possible. I’ll call Dr. Lawrence now.’

Anne cut into the pancake with her fork and fed it to Dr. Beagrie.

‘Eh eh.’

‘Anne, I’m not a big sugar fan I-‘

She slipped it through his lips.

‘Eh eh eh.’

‘I’ve never like pancake-‘

‘Eh eh.’ She stuffed it into his mouth.

 

Anne rolled down the windows of Dr. Beagrie’s car to feel the cool air.

‘Ehhhh.’

‘Isn’t this nice?’ He said.

‘Eh eh.’

‘Are you okay?’ He put his hand on her knee.

‘Eh eh…’

‘What? You’re still upset? What about, Anne? Whatever could be wrong? Please tell me.’

‘Eh eh.’ She pulled back her cardigan sleeve.

‘Anne. Oh Anne.’ He pulled the car over to the side of the road, then lightly touched her arm.

‘Eh eh.’

‘He abused you?’

‘Ehh..’

‘I’m so sorry Anne. I didn’t even know how much he was hurting you.’ He hugged Anne tightly to his chest and kissed her head.

‘Eh eh.’

They made their way to a quaint country hotel, with a honeymoon suite he had booked especially for them. They parked outside the hotel and entered. It was warm and cosy, yet sustained a luxurious and pricey atmosphere.

‘Eh eh!’

‘Yes, it is beautiful in here.’

‘Eh eh eh?’

‘No, don’t worry about the money Anne! I have enough for a fancy place like this.’

They went to the front desk to check in.

‘Uh, hello. Is there something I can help you with?’ Asked the hotel worker.

‘Yes. I booked a room for two. Beagrie.’

The worker glanced at Anne and raised his eyebrows, before typing into his computer. They had indeed reserved the honeymoon suite for two.

‘Uh-‘ He forced a smile. ‘I’m quite sorry but we don’t-‘ He looked at Anne again. ‘We don’t cater for people like your friend here.’

‘What do you mean?’ Mr. Beagrie asked. He was confused why there was a problem.

‘People like the woman with you.’

Anne was licking the bench vigorously. Dr. Beagrie’s nostrils flared. He grinded his teeth and glanced at the door into the hotel kitchen.

‘It wouldn’t be very hard for me to make a complaint about your facilities here. A dead rat in my hotel room. A hair in my meal. Or even worse, a pompous, bastard who thinks my friend’s inabilities make her less of a human being.’ He spat on the carpet. The hotel worker’s eyebrow twitched.

‘I’m calling the manager.’

‘You do that.’

He dialled a number and said the manager was needed at the front reception. Dr. Beagrie was furious the worker assumed his manager would approve of the discrimination. Once the manager came downstairs, he calmly asked Dr. Beagrie what the problem was.

‘The problem is this _prick_!’

‘Steve, you wanted me? What is the situation?’

Steve leaned to the manager. ‘This insane man here wants to bring this _thing_ into the hotel!’

Anne was also furious by now. Her licking had been disturbed by a rude hotel man.

‘Eh eh!’

‘Steve. There is no policy against who can’t and who can stay in the hotel, based on their abilities.’

‘Mr. Gretin. This woman is _clearly_ insane. She was _licking_ the desk! I _know_ that neither I nor you would appreciate this type of disturbance!’

‘Steve.’ The manager looked at Dr. Beagrie. ‘Get your things from your locker. You’re fired.’

Dr. Beagrie grinned smugly and put his arm around Anne. Steve sneered and pushed the computer keyboard off the desk in frustration.

‘If you don’t leave now Steve, I will call security.’

‘Fuck you!’ He flattened his dishevelled hair and twirled his moustache. Dr. Beagrie and Anne were clearly satisfied with the manager’s decision.

‘I’m so sorry about that. I assure you, you will receive an upgrade to the penthouse suite. Free dinner and free breakfast. And champagne!’

‘Sir, we don’t know how to thank you.’

‘You don’t have to. I sincerely apologise about the employee who insulted you and your girlfriend.’

Anne blushed.

‘Eh.’

‘No worries maam. Our bellboy will take you to your room.’

 

Anne felt herself crying tears of joy.

‘Anne? What’s wrong?’ Dr. Beagrie asked, as they placed their luggage down.

‘Eh eh eh eh.’

‘You’ve never had someone stand up for you before?’

‘Eh eh.’

‘Except for me?’

‘Eh.’

‘Anne.. I..’ They embraced each other and shuffled to the bedroom.

‘Ehhh.’

‘Oh Anne.’

‘Ehhhhh.’

‘Oh Anne.’

It was a heated night with passion, both fell into a deep sleep and slumbered in each other’s arms.

They woke the next morning limbs intertwined. Anne kissed the back of Dr. Beagrie’s neck, and waited for him to wake. She wanted to request a certain something.

“ You don’t have any razor blades do you?”

“ Yes Anne, they’re in my bag”

“ Eh eh eh”

Anne left bed, wrapping the bed sheet around her, Dr. Beagrie admired his woman.

The elegant curve of her butt, her delicate skin, she looked like an angel in the morning sun. Distracting him from his trance, Dr. Beagrie’s phone began to ring, he answered it right away.

“ Hello, Dr. Beagrie speaking”

“ Hello Dr Beagrie, it’s Dr Lawrence here”

“ Oh, Dr Lawrence what a surprise! Er.. Is there something you wanted?”

“ Anne had appointment this morning and she didn’t show, I know she has been staying with you, but I heard you left town. You know you aren’t meant to leave town with a patient without telling me”

“ We just went to the countryside Dr. Lawrence, a nice relaxing environment for Anne”

“ I want you and Anne back now, come to the institution”

“ I hope there is nothing wrong Dr Lawrence?”

“ I just need to have a talk with you when you get here”

“Uh.. Okay Dr. Lawrence, we’ll come home now”

 

Anne was crushed when she discovered they had to return home. She was so hopeful of the days to come; why did Dr. Lawrence want her back? They drove to the institution and Dr. Beagrie told Anne to wait in the rec room. What was going on?

‘Come in Dr. Beagrie.’

He entered beaming. ‘Dr. Lawrence. We just got back. Did something happen?’

‘Whilst you were gone I-  well I didn’t know where you were Dr. Beagrie?’ He stared out the window.

‘I went to you house. I think maybe you were inside with Anne.’

‘Dr. Lawrence, what is it?’

‘I saw them Dr. Beagrie. I saw all of them.’

‘What?’

‘In your bedroom. The condoms.’

‘Dr.. Dr. Lawrence I can explain.’

‘This is a _scandal_! Imagine if the board found out! I’ll lose my job Dr. Beagrie! I let this happen!’

‘There’s nothing you can do to stop us now!’

‘It’s disgusting! You and… a _patient! My_ patient! It’s completely unprofessional!’

‘Do you have any idea how he was treating Anne? She was alone! _Afraid! Abused!_ And I was _there_ for her! Dr. Lawrence I- I think we’re falling for each other.’

‘Stop it! Just stop it! This is forbidden Dr. Beagrie! I- there’s only one thing I can do. I’m afraid I’ll have to acquit you. You’re not getting the job. And I doubt your old workplace will want you back too!’

‘You’re- you’re not going to tell them. This is between Anne and I!’

‘I’ll _have_ to! A doctor and his patient? Imagine if the press found out! I’m not going to let this happen! I’ll give you one chance Beagrie. You stop this idiotic behaviour. You’ll observe another patient. You and Anne are finished, otherwise say goodbye to this job.’

‘What about Anne?’

‘What _about_ Anne? She was perfectly fine before you had to think with your penis!’

‘I care about her! And I know she cares about me too!’

‘Anne started this didn’t she? I _told_ you what she was like Dr. Beagrie! There’s been others!’

‘What?’

‘You’re not the first. Dr. Chester, Dr. Wilson even my secretary Louise!’

‘Louise?’

‘She was going through a phase!’

‘I- I-‘

‘Unless you stop this shit I don’t want you back here.’

‘Please Dr. Law-‘

‘I have no choice..’

Dr. Beagrie frowned. He dropped his head and turned to the door.

 

Anne waited patiently outside, worried from the loudness of their shouting.

‘Eh eh?’

‘I- We can’t see each other anymore Anne. If I- if I want to work here I can’t be with you.’

‘Eh… eh?’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘Eh eh eh.’

‘I know you thought you were special Anne.’ Dr. Beagrie looked away, clenching his fists. ‘And you know what Anne? I thought I was special _too_! All those other men… I really thought you liked me. I really thought you and I had something.’

‘Eh, eh eh! Eh eh!’ She began to cry.

‘Don’t give me that! You’ve risked my career! You and your flirtatious passes. Giving me those looks… grabbing my crotch! You started this! And I’m going to end it you… you… you _whore!’_

Anne whimpered. Her tears began to drop like rain.

‘Ehhhh.’

‘Just- just don’t.’ He held in his sobs. ‘Just don’t Anne.’

‘Eh eh eh!’

‘I don’t know. I guess you’ll have to live here from now on.’

‘Eh! Eh!’

‘You brought this on yourself.’ He turned and made his way down the hallway. Anne was devastated. With her terrible history in men, she really thought Dr. Beagrie was special. How silly of her, she thought. Of course it would be forbidden. She was so stupid. And that weekend… that intimate weekend of kissing and touching and drinking champagne.

Dr. Beagrie sat in his car, sobbing his eyes out.

‘Why Anne… why?’ If only they could be together. He didn’t care about all the others. He just wanted Anne. His position as her possible psychiatrist was the only thing holding them back. He drove by the bottle shop and splurged on red wine and the same champagne they drank at the hotel. They had known each other for such little time, but it seemed like forever. He drank as he swerved along the road, missing cars by inches and horns blaring.

‘Anne whhhhy?’ He sobbed as he chugged the wine. Flashing lights appeared in the distance of red and blue. ‘Oh shit.’ He pulled over and threw the empty bottles into the back.

‘Sir would you please breathe into this?’ Before he knew it an officer was by the window, holding out a breath-o-metre. He jumped with fright. Time was passing by too quickly when he was drunk.

‘What?’

‘Please breathe into this.’

He knew he was in trouble when the officer frowned with shame and shook his head.

‘Please get out of the vehicle sir.’

‘No!’

‘I’m going to have to restrain you. You’re clearly over the limit and if you’re aggressive I’ll have to-‘

‘Piss off!’

 

‘Oh Dr. Beagrie.’

He lay slumped in his cell, drooling and stained with vomit.

‘What the fuck do you want?’ He slurred.

‘This is… Dr. Beagrie I’m so ashamed.’

He took him to his car and they sat in silence for at least a minute.

‘This is the last straw Dr. Beagrie.’

‘No.. no please. I was depressed, afraid and I just wanted Anne. Please you have to understand me.’

‘I’m taking you home and I don’t want to see you back at the institute.’

‘Noo!’ He wailed. ‘Dr. Lawrence.. I can’t live without my job. I have nothing without it.’

There was no reply. Dr. Lawrence didn’t even respond when he took Beagrie home. He just watched as Dr. Beagrie stumbled into his home, before driving away.

 

Anne refused to eat. She threw her mashed potatoes to the wall and rubbed it over the windows.

‘Eh! Eh!’

‘Anne calm down!’ Dr. Lawrence was informed of the chaos in the mess hall.

‘Eh eh eh!’

‘I know you want Dr. Beagrie! You’ve being saying that for the last week!’

‘Eh eh eh!’

‘Stop with this nonsense or we’ll have to give you a sedative again! You don’t want that do you?’

She threw her glass of water to Dr. Lawrence’s head. That was the last thing she did before she was poked with a needle and taken to her room.

‘Anne…’

‘Wh.. what mate?’ She mumbled.

‘Anne.’ His voice became clearer.

‘Wot?’

‘Wake up.’

‘Dr. Beagrie?’ But it wasn’t. It was Dr. Lawrence. She lay in bed, with Dr. Lawrence sitting by her side.

‘You can’t keep doing this Anne. It’s been a week. I know you really liked Dr. Beagrie but he’s gone now.’

‘Eh eh eh!’

‘Don’t say that. You’ve done this before Anne.’

‘Eh eh.. eh eh!’

‘I know it was different this time but-‘

‘Eh… eh.’

‘I don’t want him back here. He went against the rules and he did something even more stupid later on that day. I can’t deal with someone who isn’t professional.’

‘Ehhhh.’ She moaned.

‘You’ll forget all about him. I’m sure he’s getting over you too.’

 

Dr. Beagrie read Anne’s file for the tenth time that day. He missed her greatly and felt stupid for taking his distress out in the way he did.

‘What have I done…’ He looked at the polaroid of them driving in the car, so happy. Everything was perfect. There was the chance of love when he was with her. There was such potential for them to have a bond; a love so true and filled with hope for romance in their futures. He drank his whiskey and stared at their photo. He put down the drink. He pushed the chocolate wrappers off his lap and took off his crusty bath robe.

‘I… I’m not going to live like this anymore.’ He grabbed his car keys and ran to his driveway. He had to win back Anne.

 

‘ Mr. Reynolds, one of our past employees is here. A Dr. Beagrie’

‘ Oh Dr. Beagrie, I do recall him. Dr. Laurence informed me that he would no longer be visiting Anne.’

‘Shall I send him in?’

‘Yes. Send him in right away.’

Dr. Beagrie came in wearing his recently dry cleaned suit, that he picked up on the way to the hospital.

‘Dr. Beagrie. It’s good to see you again. You left rather abruptly. Is there something bothering you?’

‘As a matter of fact, there is. I’m in love with one of this hospital’s patients. That’s why I left! That’s why I fucking left! Because I protected her and I cared for her and I saw potential for us. And that’s why Dr. Lawrence let me go!’

‘Dr. Beagrie this is.. this is-‘

‘I know! It’s highly disapproved of. But I’m good for Anne! We’re good for eachother. I’m not just looking to fuck her and leave. I’ll be better than any of the doctors here at caring for her. Everyone turned a blind eye to her abuse and her sick, torturous life with her husband! But I saw the truth and I think- I think I’m still in love with her! I know what you’re going to say. This can’t happen. You won’t let it happen. But I just want you to think about Anne. I- I broke her heart. I said things to her that I deeply regret. But I’m willing to fix it. And to do that I just need her back in my arms.’

‘Dr. Beagrie I…’ He sighed. ‘Anne is a very complex woman. She needs care.’

‘I know! And I can give that to her. She can move in with me. I have a house in a nice area. There’s a backyard and a kitchen and it’s better than the shithole _she_ was living in. Please Dr. Reynolds I urge you, let her leave with me. Anne is clearly capable of making her own decisions. She’s intelligent and thoughtful and she understands more about the human race and nature than any doctor in the world. I love everything about her. Just let her make this choice.’

‘Dr. Beagrie please I. This is a very complicated situation.’

‘Yet you let her live with her abusive husband, using her like a goldmine!’

Dr. Reynolds picked up his phone.

‘Amanda, send Anne into my office.’

Beagrie raised his head.

‘What?’

‘I’m not one to change the rules, Dr. Beagrie. But I am a man of romance and chivalry. I only hope Anne will also appreciate having you in her life.’

Dr. Beagrie teared up. He couldn’t believe it. ‘Dr. Reynolds-‘

‘There’s no need to thank me. But, hear my words Beagrie. If Anne ever feels abused or taken for granted and made to feel _different_ , you will never come back to this hospital and I will make sure you will never work in this field again.’

Dr. Beagrie swallowed. ‘Yes. Of course.’

The door opened, and Anne frolicked in- hiding her face.

‘Anne. There is a special visitor for you here.’ She took her hand away.

‘Ehh…?’

‘Anne I-‘ Dr. Beagrie began. ‘I’m sorry. I _do_ care about you. And I don’t care if I risk my job. You and I we… we’re made for each other.’

‘Ehh.. eh.’

‘Of course I am sure! You’re the only woman I’ve ever felt this way about. The only woman I’ve had hope in.’

‘Eh eh eh.’

‘I know you’re scared Anne, but we’re free to be together now.’

‘Ehh.’ Her eyes filled with tears. She stepped forward as Dr. Beagrie stood up from his chair. ‘Ehh..’

They embraced each other with a tight hug.

‘Oh Anne.’

‘Eh ehe h.’

‘I’ve missed you too!’ He kissed her passionately. Dr. Reynolds grabbed a box of tissues and began wiping his eyes.

‘Oh, it’s so romantic! So beautiful!’

Dr. Lawrence barged in, confused by the situation.

‘Dr. Reynolds… This is completely inappropriate.’

‘It’s completely inappropriate you didn’t inform me of Anne’s _abusing_ husband! What is this about him taking her disability benefits?’

‘I had no idea Dr. Reynolds. You _know_ Anne has been with men before.’

‘Well none of them has ever been like Dr. Beagrie!’ Anne shouted.

‘Anne!’

‘I really do like him.’ She said, licking his arm.

‘If this is how you feel Anne… I respect that.’ He smiled. ‘I guess.. you will no longer need me then. I wish you two the best.’ He nodded his head and left the office.

‘Anne,’ Dr. Reynolds began, ‘remember you are always able to say no. Even in a situation when you can’t. It’s your choice. I hope Dr. Beagrie will treat you kindly.’

‘Thank you, Dr. Reynolds.’ Beagrie answered. ‘Come on Anne, let’s go home.’

 

It was a night of passion in the sheets. Anne felt so loved, so feminine. Her womanly charm had completely taken Dr. Beagrie. He was awed by her femininity and womanly curves.

‘I love you Anne.’

‘Eh eh eh, eh.’

 

He stood by the window, wiping his nose with his sleeve and groaning. The lamp by Dr. Beagrie’s bed had given light to the past hour of love making.

‘Hm.’ He grunted. His woman was cheating on him with some dingbat doctor. ‘Annnne.’ He mumbled.

 

‘Goodnight. I’ll be making you breakfast in bed, Anne.’

‘Eh eh.’ Anne replied.

There was a loud bang that came from the kitchen.

‘Eh eh?’

‘It was probably just the fridge.’

There was a second bang.

‘Eh eh!’

‘Okay, I’ll go check. It’s probably a feral cat or something.’

Anne lay in bed, breathing softly onto her pillow.

‘Ah!’

She immediately sat up in bed. ‘Eh!’

It was definitely a scream. ‘Eh eh!’

She jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. Standing by the benchtop was Robert, holding a knife to Dr. Beagrie’s throat.

‘I’ll do it Anne!’ He was completely scarred from the injuries of their previous meeting.

‘Eh eh!’

‘You’re fucking coming home with me you slag!’

‘Anne, quick, get my gun.’

‘Move and I’ll fucking kill him!’

Anne whimpered for Beagrie. ‘Ehh.. eh!’

‘Shh. It’ll be okay Anne.’

‘Shut the fuck up, you cunt.’ Robert pushed the knife’s edge further to Dr. Beagrie’s throat.

‘Ehhhh!’

‘It’s okay Anne. Don’t worry about me.’

‘Get in the car Anne. It’s parked outside!’

‘Ehh.. eh.’ She responded, nodding.

‘That’s a girl. You’ll be safe with me Anne. I’m never letting you out of my fucking house again.’

Anne whimpered, but held in her pain. Dr. Beagrie sobbed, wishing only for Anne’s safety. He didn’t want her to go back with him.

‘Wait, Anne, just quickly call the police!’

‘Ehh..’ She said, nodded.

‘Shut up! Go on, get your shit.’ Anne turned to go to the bedroom. ‘Wait, you’re not fucking going in there alone. Come on.’ He kicked Dr. Beagrie in the leg and they followed Anne.

She sat by the drawer, packing her clothes with Robert watching. The knife remained at Dr. Beagrie’s throat.

‘Hurry up! We’re getting the fuck out of here. We’re going up north.’

‘Eh..’ Anne accepted. She shuffled to the bedside table, grabbing her ointments and putting them in her bag. She paused.

‘Hurry-the-fuck-up!’

She nodded, grabbing her wristwatch and book.

‘That’s it. Come along.’

As Anne turned to zip up her luggage bag, she turned to the bed, placed her hand under it and with a swift 180 degree rotation, shot Robert clean in the head with the sawed off shotgun. Dr. Beagrie gasped and dropped to the floor in shock. Anne regained her breath and let the weapon slip from her hand. She sighed deeply and crawled to Beagrie.

‘Eh eh.’ She said with a huff.

Dr. Beagrie held her, making sure she was safe.

‘Eh eh eh.’

‘I know. You’re safe with me now too, Anne.’

 

Anne and Dr. Beagrie stood by the paramedic truck wrapped in woollen blankets.

‘They’ve moving the body out now. You’re safe now.’ The officer said with a warm, calming voice.

Anne leaned her head against Dr. Beagrie. The cut on his neck luckily wasn’t critical. Both felt relieved they were unhurt. He kissed Anne on the head and hushed her. Robert’s body in its bag sent shudders down Anne’s spine.

‘You don’t have to watch this, Anne.’

‘Eh.. eh.’ She stood by and watched it being rolled into the truck. Suddenly, the bag unzipped from the inside. A bloody hand came out and grabbed Anne by the wrist. She screamed, trying to jerk it from her arm.

‘Anne!’

 

She rolled over quickly in bed and sat up, shaking.

‘Anne! Did you- did you have another nightmare?’

She nodded, relaxing back under the sheets.

‘It’s okay. You’re here. You’re safe. It’s been over a year.’ He kissed her softly. The morning sun shone through the curtains. She felt relieved it was just another dream. What happened next however, was completely real.

‘Anne? My love?’

She closed her eyes and nodded. ‘Ehh?’

‘I was going to ask at breakfast, at the café but..’ He paused. Anne thought nothing of the question. She assumed he was asking about dinner or something.

‘Open your eyes.’

Her eyes fluttered open. Dr. Beagrie was holding a beautiful diamond ring in his hand.

‘Anne. I have spent the last year of my life loving every second I’ve spent with you. Will you be my wife?’

‘Eh! Eh!’ She kissed him, crying and smiling at the same time.

‘Oh Anne, I love you.’

‘Eh eh eh!’

He carefully slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand.

‘I love you so much.’ He kissed his fiancée with passion. Anne was ecstatic. She was in heaven. Nothing was sweeter than knowing Dr. Beagrie was to be her loving husband.

The end.


End file.
